Belief Beyond Sight
by blackfox-vixen
Summary: All she was trying to do was stop a fellow citizen from being mugged. How was she supposed to know it was the Easter Bunny simply kidnapping Jack Frost, to take to Santa's Workshop to save the world. Otherwise, she would have gone home another way. And. She really wished Jack stopped smiling at her like that. Jack/Oc


Summary: All she was trying to do was stop a fellow citizen from being mugged. how was she supposed to know it was simply the Easter Bunny kidnapping Jack Frost, to take to Santa's Workshop. And. She really wished Jack stopped smiling at her like that. Jack/Oc

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Rise of The Guardians. I do own Evangeline. But, that's pretty much it.

Just a light-heart pairing story. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Boy and Bunny in Blue**

The first time she caught sight of the strange cane wielding, white-haired boy was at Jamie Bennett's house.

"Alright Jamie, I'll see you next time alright?" A pale hand fell atop Jamie Bennett's head, ruffling the brown hair.

"Aww, you're not staying to play?" The pout on Jamie's face intensified by the second, his hands coming up to grasp the hand on his head.

Violet eyes cringed, straining to turn away from the adorable sight. A feigned frustration fell on her face as she finally turned away from the sight. A genuine sadness fell on the younger boy's face. With a sigh Evangeline swooped down to capture her ward's body in her arms.  
"Oh come on lil' man! I'll be here tomorrow!" Midnight black hair, blue as the light struck, swung around like a mighty cape as she twirled in a circle, eliciting laughter from the boy.

"Me too, me too!" A small, distinctly female voice called, growing closer.

"Augh Sophie!" Evangeline cried out as the younger girl clung onto her jean-covered legs, her blonde moppy hair bouncing as she tried to climb up the older girl's leg.

Laughter rang out in the yard as the three fell to the floor.

That was how Ms. Bennett and Abby found the three moments later, a tangle of limbs on the snow covered ground.

A gently giggle left the mother, "Alright you three, calm down! Evangeline has to go do her own chores!"

A grateful look was thrown her way, much to the mother's amusement.

With whines the two children let go of the teenage girl, helping her stand.

"Hey Jamie!" Two voices called out distracting the brunette boy.

"Oh, hey guys! Okay, I'll see you later Eva! You better come back!" And with a peck on her rosy cheek, the boy was bounding away towards his two friends, his favorite book in hand.

"I wanna go! Go!" Sophie called after her brother, stumbling forwards. She was quickly caught by Evangeline.

"Aw, don't you wanna say goodbye to me ya monkey?" Evangeline tickled the girl's stomach fondly, her shrieks of joy music to her ears.

"O-okay,okay!"

Sophie barely noticed Evangeline leading her back into the house after her mother, distracted by the barrage of kisses from her babysitter.

Within moments, Sophie was off on her own in the house to grab a thicker jacket.

"Thank you again Evangeline, I don't know what I'd do without you," Ms. Bennett hugged her tightly, envelope of money in hand. Evangeline was a frequent visitor in the house, occasionally an official baby sitter. Whereas on other days she was a 'casual' babysitter, refusing to be paid on the basis she was simply spending time with the children. Ms. Bennett knew her parents and her as she grew up, and offered to take her in when Evangeline opted to live alone rather than move with her parents to a larger city. So instead, she visited the Bennetts often and slept over when things ran late.

"You know I don't mind at all, Ms. Bennett. It's always a pleasure to hang with them. I think I'm getting old though, I can barely keep up," Evangeline joked, patting her lower back, "Oh jeez! This is too much!"

"Don't be silly, it's an early Easter bonus."

"I can't-" Her words caught as a stern look fell on Ms. Bennett's usually gentle facade.

"Young lady."

"O-okay," She smiled, Evangeline could barely guise the sigh of relief, "Thank you, really."

"No problem sweetheart, you sure you can't stay for dinner? Sophie would really like you to start on her bedroom painting," The mother hinted with a smile.

"You're a sneaky woman but I can't tonight, I'd like to but I have to work tonight."

Muffled voices came from the backyard. The boys were back.

"Mmmm, okay. Then maybe next time? We're making Easter cookies later on."

An excited Sophie darted past the two, screaming all the way as Abby ran after her.

Oooh, Bennett cookies.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Evangeline promised.

A cry rang in through the door and right on cue-

"Mom! Sophie fell again!"

Some things never changed.

Evangeline followed Ms. Bennett to the back door, stopping at the door. Spotting movement other than the running children, she looked up to see a boy balanced precariously on the fence. His garb, though thin, wasn't much of a reason for surprise, some people just didn't feel the cold. His feet on the other hand, were bare. And in his hand, was a cane.

From this angle she couldn't get a good view at his face, seeing as it was slightly turned towards the boys. But from what she could see, he was pretty good looking.

_Who was he?_

Seeing him turned her way, she raised a hand and waved slightly.

Definitely handsome.

Evangeline quirked an eyebrow as a look of confusion and complete surprise twisted his features, he baffled beyond reason. His eyes scanned her, turning to look behind him, then back at her.

Weird.

He moved to open his mouth, probably to speak.

"Hey Eva!/Hey Ve!" The twins, Claude and Caleb, called out waving frantically, their own cheeks darkening from staying out in the cold for too long.

"You're still here?" Jamie squinted his eyes, his hands tucked on his hips.

Sticking out a tongue, Evangeline waved a hand at the boys.

"Alright, alright I'm leaving! I won't cramp your style, ha ha," Evangeline retreated back into the house, but not without shooting the strange boy one more look. But he wasn't facing her direction anymore.

She had to get to work.

She wouldn't catch sight of the boy the second time until later that night.

* * *

"Alright girly! Great job tonight, I'll see you next week," Mr. Took bellowed out, raising a thick hand in goodbye to the girl.

"Thanks Mr. Took! Have a safe night!" Evangeline called out, walking into the employee lounge. Her shift at the pizzaria just ended without a hitch, weekday nights weren't much of a rush. Shuffling within her locker, she exchanged her apron for a black trench coat, careful to avoid the flour-covered apron.

Evangeline patted down her person, making sure she had her personal belongings.

"Mmm..I think I'll take some hot chocolate," She muttered to herself, pulling out a packet of instant hot chocolate and a styrofoam cup from the shared cupboards. Pouring herself some hot water from the fountain, she shook in the chocolate powder, stirring methodically as she stared at the backdoor. She was beginning to hear noises through the door.

The backdoor led into a small alleyway, one she went down everyday to get home. The last thing she wanted was to walk through a fight.

With her cup in hand she inched forwards, placing an ear to the door. She could barely make out the conversation.

"...you're...still mad about that...you?"

"Yes...this is about something else.."

Yup, definitely sounded like a confrontation.

'Just what I need,' Evangeline thought sighing, blowing a piece of hair from her face.

"Hey! Put me down! What the!" The sharp call nearly had her dropping her drink.

Not a good sound!

And with a sudden burst of adrenaline she slammed the door open, rushing out of the door.  
"Hey! No Fighting or I'll-"

Everything seemed to stop.

What. Was happening.

The cup fell from her limp hands, smashing onto the cement floor, splashing onto her red snow boots and snow.

Standing in front of her were two _humongous, _brown, hairy, bear-like things. Their faces weren't vicious in any way, rather, they looked like Jamie and Sophie the few times she caught them with their hands in the proverbial cookie jar. This would have been rather hilarious, had she not been so surprised and frightened. However in their hands sat a squirming red sack, the shouting from within grabbing her attention.

"Hey! Let me go! I swear-!"

Eyes widening comically, Evangeline's head bobbed as she looked back and forth frantically from the two creatures to the sack. Were they kidnapping some bystander? Were they taking it to its lair to be eaten? Or to some crazy mad scientist who created them? Were they going to turn that person into a monster?!

Catching what she seemed to look at the Yeti's followed her example and looked from the bag, to her, to the bag, and then to her right?

Dreading death itself she forced herself to look to her right, praying there wasn't some giant ten foot rabid snake beside her, or something.

Or something.

Next to her stood a tall, boomerang-wielding...kangaroo, no bunny? The giant towering ears twitched, and she was pretty sure her whole body twitched as well.

"B-B-"

"What the- she can- you can see us?" The bunny had an Australian accent! What kind of bizarre reality had she fallen into?

Her mouth dropped.

"Oh jeez, you can see us. Alright Sheila, looks like you're coming with us," The giant bunny thing shrugged his blue shoulders, stepping forward.

"What's going on out there! I said let me go!"

Evangeline felt like fainting. There were two hairy things carrying a red sack, and a giant talking bunny talking about taking her somewhere.

"W-w-wha-"

She was promptly cut off as she was plucked off the ground by her coat and dropped into the very same sack. Evangeline began hyperventilating as the red fabric cinched around her as she fell.

"Augh!" Whatever she landed on grunted, her own joints digging into a cold, bony surface.

Closing her eyes tightly, Evangeline curled into herself.

What sounded like grunting and garbles, as well as muffled murmurs from the Australian Bunny came around them. Strangely the previously shouting voice no longer joined them, demanding release.

"Uhh, hey,"

She spoke too soon.

Evangeline froze up faster than the one time she jumped into a lake in November in nothing but a bathing suit. The mass underneath her shifted, seemingly accommodating her weight. She was sitting on him.

"You alright?" It was definitely a male voice, and just as startled as she was.

Drawing what little courage she had left, she peaked one eye towards the voice. What sat before her took her breath away.

It was the same boy she had seen before. Only a few inches away, with her on top. Now up close she could see that his white hair actually resembled the pure white of snow despite his brows being a darker shade of brown. And his eyes, were a crystal blue that could garter envy from the prettiest of models.

And it didn't seem like she was the only one looking like they were going to faint.

"It's..you," The boy started, suddenly looking at her in a new light. He scanned over her, eventually stopping at his hand, which laid on her shoe. She couldn't feel his hand but she saw his hand flex the slightest, pressing into the fabric of her boot. Her own confusion grew as the boy's eyes and strange light in his eyes flashed.

"You're the boy from Jamie's place..."

Neither got in another word. Because in that moment, their world turned upside down. Literally.

So she grabbed onto what little stability there was, which so happened to be the boy. Hands clenched tightly around his hoodie, the boy had no time to act surprised as he grabbed onto her on reflex.

Then they tumbled and rolled in the bag after a harsh landing on a hard, yet eerily warm surface.

The two rolled twice before stopping, the immediate light around them harsh and unforgiving.

The quiet alley way was now replaced with faint shouting and clinking of metals.

"Shh! He's here!"

The fabric twittered before lifted away slightly. The two occupants uncurled around one another and looked up at the opening.

Two small and pixie-like faces stared back.

It took everything in her power not to scream. _What was happening?_


End file.
